


Routine

by SharkGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Image, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Blood, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Phone Sex, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: They never spoke of it the next day. Or ever. But it soon became routine. Three or four times a week. Additional days if work had been extra stressful.It was their way to unwind.Well, after getting all wound up first, that is.And tonight was one of their usual.Until they did something different.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 111





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a three part thread based on this prompt: https://twitter.com/thatsforme2know/status/1285425562631180294?s=19 
> 
> Sorry I took so long posting it!  
> Beta'd by Twitter, lol.

Lance was ready. He'd already laid out his 'supplies' and now all that was left to do was wait.

In the beginning, he didn't know when to expect his nightly calls. After the first one, when Shiro hadn't said anything, he'd figured it was a one time thing.

Till it happened again.

And again.

They never spoke of it the next day. Or ever. But it soon became routine. Three or four times a week. Additional days if work had been extra stressful.

It was their way to unwind.

Well, after getting all wound up first, that is.

And tonight was one of their usual.

Lance had been taken by surprise that first time and had barely gotten a hand down his pants before he came.

But now he was a seasoned pro. He had his lube at the ready and this time, a first, he'd taken out one of his toys.

Speaking of which, he should stretch before--

Oh, but his phone was already ringing.

Shiro was early. But that was okay, because Lance was eager.

As usual, Shiro didn't waste time with formalities. He simply whispered Lance's name, low and gravelly.

Oh. Heat flooded Lance's entire body. Shiro already sounded wrecked.

He'd just have to hurry and catch up then, wouldn't he?

Lance moaned in response, so Shiro knew he was there, and quickly removed his clothing before hopping onto his bed and uncapping the bottle of lube.

Shiro groaned approvingly, having obviously heard the telltale sound.

Now the fun could begin.

Lance was three fingers in, Shiro's voice gruff in his ear when a beep interrupted them.

He ignored it at first, but it soon grew annoying, ruining their moment by distracting Lance from Shiro's delicious moans.

So, Lance moved to dismiss whatever notification he'd received with his free hand, but his knees got tangled in his sheets and his phone slipped from its place between his shoulder and ear.

Lance groaned and reached for it, but when he flipped his phone off of its screen, he froze.

There, in low light, but all his gorgeous and very naked glory, was Shiro. Had he turned on the video? This was new.

But Lance didn't mind this change. Not at all. In fact, he loved it.

Holy shit, Shiro looked even better than he sounded. Lance was already so close. All he needed was his fingers. Just a little more and--

"Lance?!" Shiro's voice sounded surprised, almost distressed, but it was too late. Lance was already coming, moaning Shiro's name long and loud this time.

And finally, when his body stopped shaking, Lance turned his attention to the screen, but Shiro was gone.

The call had ended.

Lance's body grew cold.

Oh no.

Had he done something wrong?

*~*

Earlier...

*~*

It had been another stressful day aboard the Atlas. Don't get him wrong, Shiro loved his job, was glad to continue to fight for universal peace in any capacity. But...

Man, could it get frustrating.

It was /so/ trying, in fact, that once he finished answering a slew of emails and signed off on his last piece of paperwork, Shiro went straight back to his room, skipping dinner with the crew - a very /late/ dinner, mind you - and heading back to the one place he felt he could remove his captain's hat and just be... Shiro.

Of course, he didn't just kick back in his bedroom on nights like tonight. No. He called Lance.

The first time had been a crazy idea, fueled by a sexy dream and Shiro's short-sighted, sleep-addled state.

But that drowsy phone call had started something. Something wonderful.

They never spoke about it. Shiro had been too shy to broach the subject the following morning and Lance hadn't brought it up, so...

It stayed their little secret.

But walking into his bedroom and removing his jacket now had a Pavlovian effect on Shiro.

It was a bit embarrassing, but he was already half-hard in his uniform trousers.

Shiro bit his lip and checked the time. He'd never called this early before.

He should wait.

/Should./

But he ached to hear Lance's beautiful voice.

It was only a few... minutes. Sort of.

No. It was too early. Shiro would just have to keep himself occupied until it was the proper time to call.

Well, that lasted about ten minutes. Shiro had only meant to get himself started, pregame, if you will. But now he was desperate to listen to Lance come undone. He /craved/ it.

So he rang the familiar number.

He never said "Hello" or asked Lance about his day. He could do that any time. These were their special, intimate moments. He wouldn't want to risk ruining them with too many words or saying the wrong thing.

After a beat, Lance moaned in response and then Shiro heard the telltale whine of mattress springs, followed by the popping of a cap.

Oh, he could practically picture Lance holding that bottle of lube, an excited expression on his flushed face.

Shiro spent a lot of time fantasizing about this.

But, damn, Lance's voice was like music. Perfectly sinful music.

Like a symphony meant only for Shiro's ears.

Heh, sin-phony.

But Shiro was too turned on to laugh at that joke. Fuck, Lance's whimpers had him nearly there.

His neck had grown sore from how he was holding the phone against his shoulder, so he let it drop, fumbling to switch it to speaker so he wouldn't miss a second of Lance's dulcet tones.

Shiro closed his eyes, savoring every hitch of Lance's breath. His hand moved quicker against his sensitive flesh, bringing him closer... closer.

Then, he cracked an eye open to make sure he wouldn't make a mess of his sheets, but immediately panicked, the shout coming from his lips before he could stop it. "Lance?!"

Lance was on his phone. A video. A /live/ video of Lance. And, holy shit. He was naked and--

"Shiroooo!" It was the loudest Lance had ever moaned his name, his bleary eyes staring right into him.

Because Shiro... Shiro had started a video call. Which meant Lance had seen him, too.

Faster than humanly possible, Shiro grabbed his phone - nearly cracking the screen with his Altean hand - and ended the call.

He sat there, one hand still wrapped around himself, the same word repeating over and over in his head.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckity fuck!

He'd gone and done it now. He'd ruined it.

How the hell was he supposed to face Lance tomorrow? Or ever again?

*~*

Lance didn't sleep that night. How could he? A million thoughts were running through his head. Had Shiro regretted the call? Had Lance's body not lived up to his expectations. Was he... disgusted by it?

His thoughts spiraled until his alarm went off.

He sighed toward his ceiling and got up to shower. Again.

With his hair conditioned and his face moisturized, Lance felt a bit more alive. But there was still a sour feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Shiro had hung up on him. For one reason or another, he had. And Lance couldn't even ask him why.

Shiro was still in the training room. It wasn't as nice as the one in the Castle of Lions - no bots to wail on him - but the Atlas's was nice enough.

Still, sparring by yourself made it had to keep his mind off things.

He'd accidentally video called Lance. Lance had seen him.

His scars. His arm. Everything had been bared to him.

And then Shiro had gone and freaked out, hanging up without a word. Well, except for alerting the other by shouting his name first.

Ugh, he was an idiot.

And he couldn't even apologize. Apologizing meant acknowledging what they'd done. What they'd been doing. And Shiro wasn't sure he could do that. /Should/ do that.

Ugh...

"You need a partner?"

Shiro faltered mid-form before turning to face him. "Keith."

"You're sloppy as hell," he noted as he walked onto the mat. "I'd say it's cuz you're getting old-" Keith snickered when Shiro grumbled, "-but my intuition tells me something's wrong."

That was an understatement. Shiro wasn't just in the wrong. He was awful. Deplorable. Detestable. A real D-word.

"Shiro?" Keith's expression shifted to one if concern. "What happened?"

Shiro swallowed, or tried to, and then cleared his throat. "I think I could use a partner."

Keith gave a soft smile - was that pity in those eyes - and got into position. "We'll talk later then."

Lance was a mess. He'd spilled his breakfast - which he didn't eat - all over his blazer. Then he'd run into the door of the mess hall. And during their morning PT test, he'd tripped and scraped the hell out of his knee.

Couldn't this just be a diplomacy day? Meetings and schmoozing? A nice distraction?

"Dude, you okay?" Hunk asked as they made their way to the showers. Lance needed to bandage his knee. But he'd have to wash the gravel out of it first.

Who puts gravel around a spaceship's track? Honestly, the fake sky and astroturf were enough, weren't they?

"I'm..." Lance began, but trailed off.

"Did you even sleep last night?" Pidge popped up beside them. "You look like shit."

"Always a pleasure, Pidgeotto," he sighed with a snort.

"Well, whatever it is, we'll talk it out during game night later, okay?" Pidge said, elbowing him in the ribs. "For now, I need to borrow Hunk."

Hunk frowned. "Maybe I should-"

"I'll be fine," Lance assured him. He didn't want to talk about it, anyway. "I'll head to the medbay after I shower."

"If you're sure..." But Pidge was already dragging him off, throwing one last look over her shoulder at Lance.

Great, now they were both worried about him.

Great, he didn't feel like opening up about his and Shiro's... relationship? Was that what you'd call it? Regular phone sex without conversation?

Lance sighed again and stepped into the showers. He removed his clothing and found an empty stall.

He had a shower in his room, of course. But that was on the opposite side of the Atlas from the training area. Plus, he needed to deal with the rivulets of blood dripping down his shin.

Well, those socks were toast.

Thankfully, the Atlas had fresh clothes for him. More gym attire, but that would be fine until he could get bandaged up and back to his room.

Lance stepped under the spray of the water and hissed as it hit his wound.

Idiot.

"All right, I've got a meeting with the Blades," Keith said, having barely broken a sweat. "Go shower. You smell like a locker room." Ah, tough love.

That was probably payback for Shiro keeping his lips sealed. Apparently, Keith slamming him into the mat over and over hadn't been enough.

"Yeah, yeah," Shiro chuckled, brushing it off. "Good luck."

"I'd say you need it more than I do," Keith replied. He crossed his arms over his chest. "And were going to talk about this later."

Ugh, why was Keith suddenly in the role of big brother? That had always been Shiro's in their friendship.

He'd really grown up.

"Now hurry up and, for the love of the ancients, /eat/ something."

Oh, that's right. Shiro hadn't eaten anything since a meal bar for a quick lunch the day before.

"Thanks, Mom." Shiro rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, you ass." And then Keith was gone.

Shiro sighed again and cracked his neck. A shower might actually be nice. But the warm water wasn't going to stop him from feeling this sparring session tomorrow.

And for the rest of the week.

Lance winced as he wiped down his leg. He was definitely not looking forward to the stingy medicine. But it'll be fine once it was bandaged up.

He turned off the water and grabbed his towel, quickly wrapping it around his waist and exiting the stall. But he froze when he saw a shirtless Shiro standing there, a hand on the waistband of his joggers.

Great. The last person he wanted to see.

What were the odds? Honestly. There were thousands of people aboard the Atlas. And yet here was the one person Shiro was afraid to face, standing there in all his damp, half-naked glory. His hair sticking up cutely at all angles and his eyes wide with shock.

Shock? Shit.

It was then that Shiro remembered he'd already removed his shirt. "S-Sorry," he managed, lowering his gaze and reaching for his discarded shirt to cover himself. But he paused when he noticed the blood dripping down Lance's leg. "You're hurt!" Shiro dropped his shirt and stepped forward.

"Oh, yeah." Lance snapped out of it, his cheeks tinting pink. "I fell during our two mile." He swallowed, gaze anywhere but on Shiro. "I was distracted."

Guilt filled Shiro's belly, spilling over into his chest. That was his fault, wasn't it. "Lance-"

"Please don't." Lance held his hand up, his eyes trained on the tiled floor. "I don't think in ready to hear it."

Shiro frowned. Lance didn't want an apology? But Shiro owed him one. A big one.

"I've had enough rejection for one day."

Shiro blinked. Rejection? Had someone spurned Lance's affections? But why? He was so smart and funny and beautiful. But those words got stuck in his throat. All he managed was, "They're an idiot."

Lance finally looked at him with a confused expression. "What?"

"Whoever rejected you," he said. "If I-" but Shiro cut himself off. He had no right. He'd missed his chance long ago.

Shiro had missed his chance, hadn't he? Never told Lance had he felt. What he wanted. Hid his feelings behind late night phone sex.

Lance finally spoke, "Are you an idiot?"

That threw Shiro off, because, well, yes, he was. But he hadn't expected Lance to-

"You're the one who rejected me," Lance pointed out, folding his arms over his chest, his towel slipping just a little lower on his hips - so sue Shiro for noticing - "Last night?" Lance added with a quirk of his eyebrow. "When you hung up on me."

Shiro just stood there, dumbfounded. Of course. Of /course/ Lance thought that.

"No!" Shiro shouted, far too loud, his voice echoing off the tiled walls. Lance drew back, surprised "I didn't. I mean." Shiro wet his lips. "I would never! I was just-"

"Shiro," Lance interrupted. "Deep breaths."

Right. Shiro followed his instructions. "I didn't mean to video call you last night."

There it was. Lance knew it. "Uh huh..."

"And when I saw what I'd done, I panicked because..." Shiro sighed. "I know I'm a mess. My arm, my-"

"Are you serious?" Lance interrupted. "You hung up because you were afraid I didn't like what I saw?"

Shiro opened his mouth and then closed it, nodding.

"Shiro, you are the most beautiful person I've ever met," Lance said. "Inside and out." Did he not know? The gorgeous idiot. 

"You think-"

"I thought you hung up because you didn't like what /you/ saw," Lance went on. "I know I talk a big game, but my confidence isn't exactly stellar."

Shiro smiled then, soft and wonderful. "Lance. How can you say that when you're out of this world?"

Lance paused. Did Shiro just flirt with him... and make a space joke?

"Because you said your confidence wasn't stellar." Shiro cocked his head to the side. "Like stars."

"Shiro, that-"

"Cuz /I/ think you're cooler than space."

Oh no. Shiro using space-themed pickup lines on Lance?

K.O. 

Oh, if Lance wasn't gone for Shiro already...

"Shiro," he started, "Are we both idiots?"

Shiro chuckled. "Probably."

"We both like each other, don't we?"

"Yes, I believe we do."

Oh. Ok then.

Well, that's not how Lance saw this going.

Shiro heaved a sigh of... relief? "Now, if you give me five minutes to shower, I'll walk you to the medbay?"

Lance nodded, his chest filling with warmth as he processed everything.

"Good." Shiro stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Then lunch? Have you eaten?"

Lance grinned. "Why Shiro, are you asking me out on a date?"

Shiro flushed. Cute. "Yes. Yes, I am."

Oh. 

"Then," Lance felt his own cheeks heating up. "Don't keep me waiting."

"Never again," Shiro promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, a happy ending~♡ 
> 
> Check me out @bySharkGirl on Twitter for more threads!


End file.
